


Comfy Pearl researching child care.

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Research, baby care, new bundle of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl looks to the internet for how she should be taking care of her infant daughter.





	Comfy Pearl researching child care.

**Author's Note:**

> In a place I frequent, there exists a Red Pearl OC. The artist behind her frequently draws her in comfy settings, baking, gardening, wearing warm clothes, drinking and eating, and some more intimate moments with a nondescript male character. She has become known as Comfy Pearl. 
> 
> This time, I bring you a story of shortly after Comfy Pearl brings her daughter into the world.

>Comfy Pearl looked on at Cerise, her sleeping newborn baby girl resting in a bright red crib. The nine months of pregnancy had been tough on her body and gem, but seeing her daughter sleeping so peacefully made it all worthwhile.   
>She knew taking care of Cerise would require a lot of effort. She turned on the baby monitor to listen to her as she sat down at a computer. "Google, don't fail me now." she whispered to herself as she began her search for tips on taking care of a newborn.   
>Her search was very successful, the results had videos on how to properly hold and care for a child. She opted out of watching these, her headphones were currently broken and she didn't want to risk waking up her new bundle of joy. She bookmarked the videos for later reference in case she needed a visual aid.  
>Comfy Pearl clicked on one of the more promising website results and began to read.  
>She skipped down to the feeding section first, her immediate concern. She wasn't sure if the synthetic milk her breasts were producing would be a good thing to feed her daughter. She and Anon had both agreed on feeding their child formula to be safe. "A newborn baby needs to be fed every two to three hours. If you're formula-feeding, your baby will most likely take about two to three ounces at each feeding." she read the words displayed on the screen.   
>She continued reading. Gently pat the baby's back to burp them after feeding. She liked the shoulder method described the most, holding her daughter close to her while her head rested on her mother's shoulder appealed greatly to the new mother.   
>Comfy Pearl moved down to the sleeping section next. "Typical rest period of two to four hours" was displayed. She read the reasoning behind this and when her daughter would move out of this phase, three months.   
>She couldn't help but think it'd be her doing most of the late night interactions. That was fine by her, gems didn't need to sleep and it was more time to spend with her sweet little Cerise.  
>She looked at the next point bonding and soothing. The site recommended gently stroking in different patterns, holding the child close, talking or singing to the child. They were all things Comfy Pearl had planned on doing for her sweet Cerise already. She began lightly humming to herself, trying to come up with a song just for her daughter as she kept reading.  
>She read about swaddling next. She had conflicted feelings about intentionally confining her daughter's movements. She had firsthand experience with restraining methods back on Homeworld.   
>Comfy Pearl shook her head, not wanting to dwell on those darker days. "Focus, Cerise is depending on you, you can't get lost in the past now." she thought to herself. She decided to save swaddling for a secondary soothing method and moved on to the next section.  
>Diapering was the next section. The site informed her around ten diaper changes a day was the normal. She wrinkled her nose a bit at this, not looking forward to the messier part, but still she smiled. It would be worth it to make sure her daughter stayed healthy and happy.   
>She heard the door opening in the distance as she got to the bathing section. Her beloved Anon was home from picking up some extra baby supplies.  
>He walked into the room, placing his head onto her shoulder as he kissed her cheek. "What are you up to, my love?" he whispered to his wife.  
>"Reading about baby care, honey. I want to give our daughter the best care I can." she whispered back before her lips touched Anon's in a more passionate kiss.  
>"How has she been doing?"  
>"She's still asleep, which I read is normal for her age. I still have trouble believing it, she's really here. Our little bundle of joy."  
>"I know the feeling. I couldn't stop thinking about her while I was at the store. I'm proud of you dear."  
>Comfy Pearl blushed a bit as she pulled Anon into a hug. She was never more certain that the choices she had made that led her to Anon and starting a family were the correct ones. She smiled as thoughts of caring for her daughter and watching her grow up filled her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit odd to write, I hope I have a decent mix of information and cute with this story.


End file.
